At The Movies With Damon!
by Leahlovessalvatore124
Summary: After being ditched by her friends Elena's only last resort is to go to the movies with Damon. Elena realises her feelings for Damon are much stronger than she ever could have imagined. Disclaimer - I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Yes, I'm back with my second Fan-Fic! Hope you like it, but this is a short one and it's finished! If you aren't reading it already, please check out my first Fan-Fic, Season Three of The Vampire Diaries, thanks for all the support – Leahlovessalvatore124.**

After the two hurried calls from my drunk best-friends saying "Oh heyyyyy, 'Lennna, s'up..sorry babe..can't make it tooo..where were we going again? Oh yeahhh! Sorry gotta go throw up love ya!" I was crapping my pants having to go ALONE to the movies with Damon, my boyfriend's bad-ass brother – jeesh – what the heck am I supposed to do now?

A black jag pulls up outside, and as I get in, I pray that tonight is the night that he doesn't freakin' eat me. Damon looks me slowly up and down as I lean over to shut the door. He cranes his head to look at my ass, and I raise my brows.

"Satisfied?" I had been in the car not even half a minute and he already had me pissed off.

"Very." He whispers, and my whole body tingles. Damon seems to notice, and the car sets into an uncomfortable silence.

I see the squidgy red blood-baggies sitting in a bag in the back and gulp.

"Seriously Damon, soo un-obvious." I huff sarcastically, sinking into the chair made of black leather, dreading the next four hours I had to spend with him.

"Don't worry, I'll drink them when the lights are low..unless, of course, you're suggesting something else we should do in the dark." He waggled his eyebrows, and I gave him a playful slap as he pulled the car into gear, out of the driveway and onto the road. It really annoyed me how he could make me want to whack him and laugh at the same time, but Damon was just that kinda guy.

"What film are we seeing?" I ask, as we walk into the dodgy-smelling foyer and join the cue for the tickets.

"Well, we could see an ultra scary one, and then you'll jump into my arms screaming, which for that matter, I would like _very_ much, or we could watch a romantic mush one and sit at the back and.."

"Let's go see Final Destination 5." I say, already paying for the tickets as I see one guy come out from the film chucking his guts up, knowing that nothing would be worse than that film Human Centipede that I'd watched with my brother.

We both grabbed a bucket of popcorn, and I grabbed a Coke on the way in. It was pitch black and the ads had already started by the time we were making our way to the seats. I turned around to ask Damon were our seats were 'cause I couldn't see a thing, when he stuck his foot out when I wasn't looking, and I fell right into him, and by him, I meant Damon. My gob was still open as I tumbled into him, our lips mere inches apart, and I felt my teeth meet flesh. Popcorn and Coke flew all over his jacket. I managed to pull back and escape. I held my phone to the tickets and swore under my breath when I saw where we had to sit. Right at the back, right at the end of the row. This was where couples make out. And I promised myself no matter how hot he was, Damon was a jerk-ball, and I was going out with his brother, nothing was going to happen between us tonight.

"Damn you stupid vamp, with stupid dumb reflexes." I grumbled, sitting down, squishing up to the wall as far as I could go. I bet he'd heard me . "Good." I spat as he said down beside me, rubbing his neck like mad. Jeez, did vamps have allergies or something?

"You know, you would make a _preeeetty_ good vampire Elena." He teased drawing out the word, and smiling one of his smiles and doing the eye thing I secretly loved. Even though I was freakin' annoyed, it made my legs melt and my heart jump liked crazy. If I'd been standing up, I'd be in a pile on the floor right now. But I still didn't understand. Damon took his hand away from his throat and I cringed. Even in the pitch black, I could still see the Hickey that shone bright red.

"I think I'll stick to Coke." I say sipping what was left of it, my cheeks going completely beet as I blushed bright red and Damon sat there slurping on his blood-baggy. I could just about see his face in the dark, and he looked kinda angry. His forehead was creased, and his sky blue eyes were looking more like the ocean.

"I am real sorry I ruined your jacket, you know." I muffled my fits of laughter, but instead it came out like fat pig snorts from my nose at it left me flopping to the floor in giggles. You know when you drink something fizzy and then suddenly it comes exploding out of your nose? Yeah, that's also what happened.

I felt strong arms around my waist, pulling me back into my seat, and somehow I didn't want them to let go. It felt too good, too right. Damon turned away from me.

"Please..wait..wait..don't tell me. It was John Varvatos dude, dick move!" I wheeze, still half collapsing.

"Wait, you know about that?" He said, looking at me.

"Uh huh," I sorta manage to calm down. "Stefan." I exclaim. "Seriously, I really am sorry." I say swallowing the random giggles that I could feel bubble up inside of me.

"That was my favourite one." Damon pouted, pushing out his bottom lip.

"You have more than one!" A couple of people look round and give me the stank-eye. Damon puts a finger to my lips, and suddenly I feel like a snake, and he is my charmer.

"You promise to be a good little girl?" He teases, in such a flirty voice that I sigh against his hand. Damon's eye dance with amusement, almost like he's laughing at me. I calm my nerves and nod silently. He lets me breathe again. And the feeling of his fingers on my lips still lingers, and then I'm suddenly thinking about what his hand would feel like in mine, what it would feel like to kiss him, and would he taste sexy and forbidden? My mind snaps the lid shut on that little box of thoughts. I gasp. Why was I thinking like this? And most importantly, why did I feel like this? It was kinda ooging me out, I mean, hey, Stefan, I'm totally in love with you, but I love your brother and I think I'm falling for him?

"Oh, my God." I gasp in realisation, letting my mouth gape open and making me look like a moron. I glanced at Damon, and he was looking at me, wondering what the heck was going on.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, I just," I pause, switching my eyes to the screen that was showing some guy's chest being sliced open and his guts spew out. "I just wasn't expecting that much blood." I lie. The truth was, what I'd thought was true. I was falling for him.

Trying to take my mind off of things, I munched on what was left of the popcorn. I thought about how cliché it was that in black and white movies the lovers hands would touch in the popcorn bowl, and I imagined what it would be like if that happened to me and Damon. Even if me and Stefan never worked out, he would always be there for me, and I hope that after everything we'd been through one day we could be toget.._No. No Elena. Don't even go there okay. _I felt my cheeks and face go warm.

"What's wrong Elena? Is my hot physique getting to you." Damon whispered me, and to be honest it was. He was inches from my ear, and his breath was making my hair tickle my face.

"You may be freakishly hot, but you are also arrogant, vain and completely self-centred." I say, telling my damn heart to shut the hell up and stop jumping about like a freakin' bongo drum.

"Aww, you make me hurt, Elena." Damon pressed a hand to his chest.

I snorted.

"Well, hopefully this will make up for it." I say, leaning forward and planting a kiss on his cheek. Do you ever have that moment when something just clicks? That was one of those moments. It felt like my heart was exploding. I pulled back, and thank God my phone started ringing to Grease's, 'You're The One That I Want', and I almost snorted at how ironic it was. Some security at the side started shining their torches at me.

"I, er, gotta take this." I explain, hurriedly trying to shimmy through the scrunched up seats of couples sucking face, as I pass Damon our legs brush and I shiver as I make my way outside. After all that, I needed one hell of a lot of fresh air. I glanced at the caller Id. _Stefan._ I gulped, suddenly feeling irrationally un-loyal. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Hey Stefan, how's the party?"

"It would be even better if you were here, honey." He slurred, and I could tell he was totally drunk. The reception was all static, and I heard Caroline laughing in the background.

"I know, I'll see you tomorrow, promise."

"No, no! I wanna come home to a nice brown haired woman in ma sheets, just like ma 'lena!" I had never seen Stefan like this before, and I giggled.

"Well, we don't always get what we want, Mr Salvatore. You need to sleep it off. Anyway, why 'd you call?" I say, thinking it was just some boozed up prank call.

"Just to say, I love you _sugaaar_." My boyfriend belched out the word, and I realised he was just one of those guys that was totally un-attractive when he was drunk no matter how hard he tried. Damon, on the other hand...

I slapped myself. I had to stop doing that! I was turning into a definite ho. Warning, police are urging any man between the ages of 17-169 to stay in their homes, I repeat, stay in their homes! A wild animal reportedly called Elena Gilbert has been unleashed and is on the loose!

Stefan interrupted my mind drama, still shouting down the phone.

"I..er," Should I say I love you when I sorta don't know if I mean it? "I need to go." I whisper sadly, feeling utterly terrible.

"Boyfriend trouble?"

Damon scares me shit-less as I turn around and he's suddenly there.

"No," I snap. "And could you please stop doing that, you nearly gave me a heart attack." I know he's only trying to help, but he heard _everything. _I blow out my breath in one huge long gust.

"Sorry. I don't know." I say. Damon links his arm with mine as we walk back in, and he looks surprised when I don't resist. In my head I can feel some other little Elena trying to get my attention, all dressed in white with a little halo saying that I love Stefan, and a really cool bad-ass Elena all dressed in black leather with Kohl rings around her eyes and a hellish little pitch fork thingy telling me to go for Damon. I think I need to be sent to a freakin' nut house.

I sit wide eyed as I watch the guy on the screen try to escape but some other dude comes up in-front of him making me jump and my popcorn goes everywhere. Damon picks some out of my hair, and then he starts looking like a baboon eating fleas which just sets me off laughing like a jolly giant again, I mean, seriously, imagine Damon's head on a really fat chimp-monkey thingy! Oh forget it. The guy tries to run away, but he gets sliced in half, and then you just see his top half pulling itself across the floor in a bloody snail trail.

"Ew."

"Aww, does Damon not have a strong stomach?"

"And you do jumping like a unicorn practically every five seconds?"

"Yeah, I do!" I insist.

"Anyway, I wasn't looking at the screen I was looking at that couple over there trying to eat each other."

"Well, I think it's sweet."

Damon sucks really hard on his blood-baggy until it makes a slurping noise and they finally stop, looking pretty red in the face.

"Damon!" I give him a playful slap.

"What? Fair's fair."

Now I'm confused.

"Huh?"

"If I can't, they can't." He pouted, looking real cute.

"No way! You're not even in my good books!"

"And if I was..." Damon's voice trailed off as he saw me lean towards him, thinking I was gonna give him some big fat kiss. I waited till he closed his eyes.

"Not even then." I laughed.

"You're soo mean!"

"No, I'm just loyal," I lie. I don't feel loyal at all. "I'm with Stefan. And I'm happy." I hoped that saying it out loud would make me believe it, but I wasn't fooling anyone, especially Damon.

"Well, you didn't seem happy, on the phone." I could tell he genuinely cared, and this was Damon being serious, which I can say I never see very often.

"Just for eaves-dropping, my lips are sealed." I mime locking them and throw away the key. I took out my phone, make sure there was no security and no Damon watching, I text Stefan.

**Elena: We need to talk.**

**Stefan: I love ya babe. Xxx(;**

I feel my heart twinge, in the fact that I don't think I love him back.

**Elena:...**

**Stefan:?**

**Elena: I'll see you later. Sober up.**

I groaned. Why was my life so messed up?

"What's up?"

"Stefan's drunk. I'm gonna see him later." I sink into my chair, dreading it.

"That doesn't answer my question, Gilbert."

"I know Salvatore," I close my eyes trying to block out the manic screaming from the screen. "Because I literally can't." I whisper, my mind spinning like crazy, and my whole body feeling all of a sudden really hot.

I felt Damon place a hand to my forehead, and the heat just got worse.

"Elena, I think we should get out of here. Your burning up."

"No, no. I'll just sleep." I say, trying to ignore the desert that was practically burning my mind. I opened my eyes for a second and giggled.

"Why have you got like four heads?" Each of them blurred in-front of me as he moved. Part of me was going mad, and the other part was laughing at myself for being totally delirious.

He started pulling me up, and I almost slapped his hand away.

"Seriously, I'm fine."

"Don't lie, Elena, because I know when you do."

I frowned against the pain in my head as he picked me up, bridal style, and snorted. This date was soo weird. _Date?_ I slapped my head again, and Damon looked at me like I was a loon bag as he lay me gently across the seats in the back of his car and buckled me in. I close my eyes. Why did everything always happen to me?

"I'm going to take you to my place, you're going to get better, and then you are going to tell me what's wrong." He said, pulling out of the car-park and driving on his way back to the boarding house. I could tell by his voice that he was real worried, and I felt my heart beat even faster. He was so sweet!

"Can you keep it down?"

"Huh?"

"Your heart is jumping like a crazy bouncy castle."

I laugh on the edge of my hysteria.

"Sorry." I blush, burying my head into the smoothness of the black leather seats.

Damon fazes to the back of the car, lifting me out again, he lifts me out the same way, and as we get to the door, he carries me across the thresh-hold and a shiver creeps across my skin. How I would love to be his bride. Damon notices me shiver, and takes his jacket, wrapping it around me. I inhale the scent as it envelopes me. God he even smells gorgeous.

Damon makes his way up the stairs with me in his arms, tension was running through him and I could tell his was worrying. I reach out and squeeze his arm. I hear him sigh in relief, and close his eyes, living in the moment.

"Hey, I'll be okay." Damon put me on a bed and I looked around. I was in his room, on his bed. I smiled softly as he went to lay down next to me, and then I suddenly remembered Stefan, and I felt so damn guilty.

"I need to text Stefan." I tell him, trying to get up, but he pushes me gently back down.

"Damon!"

"Elena! You're in no state to do anything. Now could you please just relax and let me look after you instead of you looking after me." Damon leaned in and kissed my forehead, and I swear even from the bathroom when he was getting a cloth he could hear my heart zoom like a freakin' space rocket. He chuckles and starts smoothing back the hair on my head with the wet cloth.

"You know, you can be very nice when you want to be."

"Mm, but I can also be bad-ass." He winked at me, and a gave him a weak punch on the shoulder.

"What?"

"You know what," I say, giggling a little. "Stop that. Do you want my fever or my heart to get worse?"

Damon raises his eyebrows, and I bite my lip looking down, cursing myself for letting something slip.

"Now I don't care what you say. I'm calling my," Boyfriend? Was I even allowed to say that anymore? "er..Stefan." I watch Damon from the corner of my eye, and I know he noticed my hesitation. Why the heck did everything have to be so bloody complicated? I harrumphed and reached for my iphone4, only to find it was not in my pocket. I look up at Damon, holding the thing in his damn hand.

"Damon, give!" I say, starting to get annoyed. Not at him, but at me for feeling this way. I think he's my weakness.

"Make me." Damon whispers, so silkily, that it nearly had me drooling.

"Are you trying to seduce a sick woman?" I gasp sarcastically, nabbing it from him as his eyes flick at me.

"I just might be." He said, leaning on one elbow, watching me dial the number. I grunt at the little beep as it goes straight to voice-mail.

"Call me as soon as you get this, I'm at yours with Damon," I pause as he waggles his eyebrows at me. I roll my eyes, but can't help the bats flapping in my stomach. "I'm just a little sick, but I'll be fine. Bye." I end the message, feeling a little edgy at the hot vamp next to me who was listening in.

"What, no cheeky flirt, or I love you babes?" Damon questioned. Oh damn, he was getting suspicious. He'd be such a tease if he knew.

"I am not talking to you about my love life." I prodded him. "I will tell you, but just not now." I rolled towards him and closed my eyes, trying to go to sleep. But Damon being Damon would not just let the darn thing rest.

"How..about..now?" He whispered into my ear, and I couldn't believe he couldn't guess, my heart was literally trying to break out of my chest, it was beating like a bloody samba.

"No! Damon, please! For just this once could you leave it be?" I say, trying to get comfortable without him complaining in my ear-hole.

"Er..no."

"Well, I'm still not gonna tell you." I smile. He is so persistent!

"Elena! No fair!" Damon whined, and I enjoyed leaving him hanging.

"I need to talk to your brother first, and then I will tell you. And anyway, what's the point in telling you something you already know?" I run towards the door, laughing at the startled and confused look on his face. I run down the stairs, but he catches me before I can reach the bottom, pulling me into his arms.

"Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" Damon cups my face in his hands.

"And what is that?" I say, melting in those blue eyes of his.

"That.."

"That I'm in love with you?" Wetness forms on my lashes, and at first I don't know what it is, but as his lips crush mine, and our kiss deepens, I realise what they are. Tears of happiness. I see shooting stars behind my closed lids, and my heart started hopping like a pogo stick. Damon's fingers intertwined in my hair and his ringed hand held my cheek. Fire, lust and passion all burned into one. I felt like part of my heart was exploding, and I felt the sheer surge of passion from him for me,and it warmed me right into the depth of my soul. I wondered why I hadn't let him be with me before,and how easy life with him could be, how amazing and magical it could be,and how _together_ we could be. And then I stopped wondering, because I knew why I hadn't let him.

Stefan was at the door, and two bags of shopping leaked out onto the porch from his arms that remained frozen as he did. His mouth was hanging open like a scary grim-reaper, and for some reason I found myself wanting to laugh.

We immediately separated, but my hand stayed laced in Damon's. Damon smirked a little, looking real big headed when he talked to his brother, leading me back to his room.

"Hey Stefi."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Straight after a felt myself freaking out, my whole body going into lock-down, a billion different emotions rushing through me. Love, anger, embarrassment, lust, and, of course, the feeling of utter and complete crap.

I was laying on Damon's chest with his arms wrapped around me, and I didn't even have to look at him to know that he was smirking.

"Please..could you just stop with the big-headed arrogance, it's not exactly helping the situation." I groan getting up. Love really sucked.

"Well, neither did you throwing yourself into my arms, not that I mind, and look where that got us." He answered seductively, waggling his eyebrows and indicating at the bed we were laying on.

"Damon!" I said, blushing bright red. Why did everything with him have to always be fun and games? Yes, the spontaneous sense of freedom and danger had been one of the things that had attracted me to him in the first place, and I knew he was only teasing, but it didn't help the guilt that over whelmed me that he clearly wasn't feeling. I went to throw a pillow at him, but he dodged easily, throwing it back at me, and I just about managed to stop myself from tumbling off the bed, falling really awkwardly and getting a wedgie right up my butt by clinging onto the bed covers like a little limpet.

"We need to talk to Stefan, Damon. He's hurt and angry, and most likely feels betrayed right now. It's not fair for him to feel like that." I said, trying to make him concentrate, even though nearly everything beyond his wildest dreams had happened tonight was clearly distracting him entirely, and that was one of the things that I was trying not to give in to. I willed him to understand. I knew he did, he just had other things on his mind.

"Less talking, more of this." He quipped, pulling me up to the pillows, pinning my arms behind my head and laying on-top of me, kissing up from my chest, to my neck, then to my face. I sigh, trying to control my train of thought was tough, it felt like it was skittering sideways, completely off the rails. I take a deep breath, my heart pounding so hard it felt like it was going to leap right out of my chest.

"Seriously..D..Damon.." I trail off breathlessly, almost forgetting everything about Stefan.

"Aw, why so serious?" Damon asked me, pouting and stroking my face lightly, making my heart soar indefinitely.

"Could you just..stop for a minute so that I can remember the reason?" I said, fighting the white fog that nearly overwhelmed my brain. He chuckled, kissed me once, and after making my heart zoom to the stars and back, he seemed satisfied, and laid back taking me into his arms so that this time, now I was on-top of him, and he was examining me with those baby blue sexy eyes of his that I so envied. I still noticed his arms hadn't gotten any looser around me, and I saw in his eyes, a flash of worry and fear, that he was afraid of letting go. Afraid that if he did, he would loose me.

"I'm not going anywhere. I need to get a couple things off my chest, and then I'll be right back. I promise, Damon." I told him, sealing it with a kiss and placing my hands on either side of his face before releasing and making my way down to his brother. All along I sensed Damon ghosting behind me. I knew no matter what I said, he would do anything to keep me safe, to be with me.

"St..Stefan?" I called, I couldn't see him anywhere. The only things I could see were Damon's favourite bottle of scotch smashed in glass pieces by the fire place, my reflection shining in the smithereens, an over turned table, bits of wood splintering all over the place, and as I stepped over it, there was something slick and squidgy with wetness under my feet. Damon managed to catch me as I fell over them, not paying attention. My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened in shock. The floor was spattered with blood, red everywhere, and under my feet, a pile of empty slashed blood-baggies.

"Oh my God." I whisper, clamping a hand to my mouth in surprise. When I'd broken up with Matt after my parents deaths, I was a serial Ben and Jerry's gorger to curb my emotional pain. So this was what Stefan gorged on..

"I smelt something..but it wasn't this, it was something else.." Damon's voice trailed off as he saw the bloody hand print up the staircase that I had so obviously missed. He flitted up there in a second, inhaling the scent.

"It's fresh." He said, brows furrowed with worry.

I pushed back my hair behind my ear.

"Fresh as in.." My voice trailed off. I didn't need to finish the sentence to know, as there was a chorus of loud thumps and thuds, and both of us followed the sound to a body slumped over, tumbling down the stairs and curling into itself. Everything happened in slow-motion. The body reached the floor with a final sound. The body in my arms, tears staining my face, blood staining my dress, cradling the head in my arms, Damon's ones enveloping me while one hand frantically checked for a pulse, and the other checked the body's hand for a ring that didn't hold one.

In between my sobs, I only managed to form one coherent sentence.

"Alaric..Alaric's..d..dead?"


End file.
